


Healing

by annatendou



Series: Kageyama attends Seijoh [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Injury, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Regret, kentarou is a good friend, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatendou/pseuds/annatendou
Summary: I was laying in my bed.I couldn't get up.„Help me!", I wanted to shout.I didn't.I never did.Until I did.---------Kageyama attends Aoba Johsai.How will his old teammates react?Will they make things up again? Be friends again?---------!Characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, only the plot belongs to me!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kyoutani Kentarou, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Seijoh, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kageyama attends Seijoh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200164
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ff, so I’d appreciate comments:) 
> 
> I also posted this story on Wattpad.  
> (@/annatendou) 
> 
> Check it out if you want

Friends

——————

I was laying in my bed.

I couldn't get up.

„Help me!", I wanted to shout.

I didn't.

I never did.

Until I did.

——————-

I didn't want to get up. It is way too early for my liking.

Well it's always too early for me.

In the end, I forced myself to get up. Because of volleyball. Volleyball was always fun. Even when it wasn't. Right now it isn't fun. But I keep telling me that it is because I love, live and breath volleyball, right?

Right.

Or that's what people say.

That's what I used to say.

But not anymore.

Not since my Senpai, my idol, the person I always looked up to, and a few others started to bully me.

Not since my parents left.

Not since my sister left.

Not since my grandpa's death.

Not since my team abandoned me.

In the end everyone left me, even volleyball.

So why continue?

I don't get it.

I don't know why I'm still here, I don't know why I am still playing volleyball. But here I am.

In front of Aoba Johsai's school gates.

No, I am not playing volleyball in the volleyball club, since Oikawa-San told me not to.

I still play though.

But on my own. Without any judgment.

Just myself and I.

-No wait. That's not a quote from me. Never mind.

I could just turn away and go back in my bed.

But my teachers would call my mother and she wouldn't be too happy about that.

Last time she was angry (because I wanted to attend Karasuno instead ofAoba Johsai) she didn't pay me for a whole month. I had to find work to get money and that wasn't very easy 'cause I'm way too young to work. In the end I found one, but that's not the point. What I was going to say is that I'll go. I guess I have no other choice anyway.

With my head down low I start making my way into the school building. I hope my old teammates won't see me. Or at least recognize me. I kinda changed my appearance, my hair is longer and I've got ear piercings. Please don't ask how I got them. It is too painful to explain. I'm getting distracted again. Anyway with my head down nothing should go wrong. Or so I thought. Right after I started walking I bumped into someone.

„Sorry", I murmur. I look up and see an interesting face. There in front of me stands a slightly smaller, but scary looking guy with short-cropped blond hair with two black stripes running across the sides of his head, just above the ears. He's got sharp, honey brown eyes which appear fierce and hostile.

„Watch where you're going, brat!", he spats, or better yells.

„Maybe you should watch where you're going too, don't you think, idiot!" I say. I didn't mean what I said, I am honestly just stressed right now. And with his deepening scowl I regret saying this even more.

„What did ya sa-"

„Kyotani, stop picking fights and walk to your damn class!" A scary and kind of familiar voice yells at the mad guy. Kyotani was his name, sorry.

Hold on.

That voice.

I slowly turn around and see a very familiar face looking in my direction. Oh. That's okay.

Well I lied. It's definitely not.

I turn back around to face mad guy.

„Alright, listen...please. I know I was very rude and I am really sorry. I'd appreciate if you could distract Iwaizumi-San for me, so I can run away from him. Y'know I'm kinda avoiding him right now. I owe you if you distract him for me, 'kay?", I whisper.

He just looks at me confused and then starts walking to Iwaizumi-San.

„Alright, you owe me." He says while passing me.

Trust me when I say that I've never walked that fast in my whole life.

I'm now sitting at my desk in my classroom eating lunch. Until now I avoided everyone. But it's hard to make friends this way. I mean I'm socially awkward, so it's always hard for me to make any sorts of communication, but like this it's even harder. I suppose I have to continue being alone.

But that's actually alright. Or not too bad at least. I actually like being alone. Most of the time.

„You." Someone suddenly says.

„You're gonna buy me lunch today, I forgot to bring money."

I cautiously look up to see mad guy. Yes, I forgot his name already.

„Sure. My name's Kageyama Tobio by the way. Call me Kageyama."

„I didn't ask for your name. I just wanna eat, now let's go." He says as we make our way to the cafeteria.

„Is that everything I need to do to pay you back?"

„I suppose. I'm in a good mood, usually I wouldn't even have helped you. Just for you to know."

„What's your name?"

„Not any of your business. We're not friends or anything!"

„Then I'm just gonna continue calling you 'mad guy'"

„You what-? Never mind I'm Kentarou Kyotani. Call me whatever you want, I guess."

„Can I ask you a question, Kageyama?"

„Sure."

„Why do you avoid Iwaizumi?"

„I actually avoid the whole volleyball team. Let's just say; we aren't that good."

„Bad at making friends, huh?"

„Yeah, kinda."

„I think you're not that bad."

„You wanna be my friend?"

„HAH?! No way I don't need friends. Good bye."

„But your lun-"

„BYE"

And that's how I found my first real friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote three chapters, so I’m gonna post them all at once.

Quitting  
———————

My last class is over now and I look forward to go home. I'm not sure why but since a few months I always feel tired and unmotivated. Maybe I should sleep more? 

I make my way home, into my small apartment I'm living in. I need to sleep. So I walk into my bedroom and take a nap. 

I wake up at 5:00pm. I slept nearly two hours but I'm still tired. I feel like I can't get up. And I really can't. Get up I mean. Suddenly I feel very cold. I didn't move much today, but my body aches.   
Maybe I should go see a doctor?   
But not today. I've got to practice. But just laying in bed doesn't sound too bad. When was the last time I practiced?   
I don't remember. I actually was already thinking of quitting. I don't get why I should move on. I mean for what?   
Why am I even still playing? For what? For me?  
I still play for myself even though I'm no longer having fun. Does that even make sense? No. I should stop. No, really. I should just stop, I'm quitting. That's it.   
And with that I fell asleep. Again.

I haven't eaten dinner yet. And it's now 8.00pm. My apartment is very dark, but I don't want to turn the lights on. Light is too much. It's overwhelming. I don't like it. 

My sister Miwa would be pretty angry with me if she knew how I live. She's a very caring person after all. But she's also very busy, that's why she left.   
At first I was mad at her, but not anymore. I know her job was always her dream, so I am not complaining anymore. I'm not that rude. 

My parents don't care. They never did. No, that's not right, my father cared. But he died. Mum was always...well she was never the friendliest person in the world, but after dad's death. Well I wouldn't say she became crazy. But she changed. A lot. 

She started drinking. A lot. Too much. But she never harmed me. Physically at least.   
One day she told me I was too much. Too much of a burden, a bother for her and her work. What is actually funny 'cause she doesn't even work anymore. But that's not the point.   
She bought me this apartment. And she pays all the bills. Usually. She sometimes forgets. Or she just doesn't want to pay. I don't know.   
I don't even know where she's got the money from. 

I don't want to know to be honest. 

I'm think it's better for me not to know. 

I still have to do my homework, nah who am I kidding. I never do homework. Not because I don't want to.   
But I can't. 

I can't concentrate. 

I'm not motivated enough. 

And even if I did my homework, it would be wrong because I'd distract myself. 

Or I start thinking.   
I sometimes hear voices which tell me I'm a failure because I can't do anything right.   
And I don't want to hear them.   
So I just don't do any homework.   
I just let it be.

I'm just gonna watch something. 

And I did. 

It's now 3.00am. I'm still awake. And hungry.   
Why now? 

I go into my small kitchen. I don't have any food. So I stick with a glass of warm milk. I can hopefully sleep now.

I still couldn't until 5.00am.   
And I'm tired. I've got huge, dark eye bags under my eyes. I look pale. More than normally. I don't like what I see in the mirror. 

I get my bag and start going to school. 

„You look like shit." Kyotani says to me. As we walk to our classes. 

„I didn't sleep last night."

„Why?" 

„I don't know. I slept the whole day and wasn't tired anymore later." 

„You slept the whole day? My aunt and uncle would never let me sleep a whole day!" 

„Your aunt and uncle? What about your parents?"

„I live with my aunt and her husband. Not that it's any of your business." And with that he walked away into his classroom. 

I'm glad we're friends. Even though Kyotani would never call us friends. But I'm sure he considers us as friends.   
I think he would understand me if I told him about my life and fears and stuff. I guess.   
I think he's the type of guy who can be very serious if it's important. But that doesn't really matter 'cause I'm not good at reading people. 

I never knew what people think of me. I didn't even know Oikawa-San hated me (and still does) and he told me that every day in middle school. Now I know. 

I didn't know my teammates were annoyed by me. But after they turned they backs on me I knew and still know. I am pretty sure they still hate me. 

Maybe expect Iwaizumi-San. I don't think he ever hated me. Or maybe he was just good at hiding it. But that doesn't sound like Iwaizumi-San. 

At first, I was mad at him because he always seemed to be on Oikawa-San's side. Of course he sometimes told him to stop, but he was still with Oikawa-San. 

If I had something like Iwaizumi-San and   
Oikawa-San have, would I understand why they acted the way they did?   
They sometimes act like they hate each other, but they're also very caring and stuff, I guess.   
I don't get it.

I actually thought I had something like that with Kindaichi and Kunimi, but what we had was something else.   
If it was something at all. 

I take my schedule out of my bag and look at it. My first lesson is maths. That's good. I'm not even that bad at maths. Not good, but not bad either. 

I walk into my classroom and take a seat in the last row near the window. I like to look out the window. You can see a lot there.   
Many Clouds at the sky, a few birds, trees here and there, a lot of flowers, the su-

„Kageyama?" A familiar voice asks. 

No. 

No that couldn't be. 

I slowly turn my head to where the voice came from. 

„Kunimi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3, hope y’all like it. 
> 
> Leave comments:)

Promises  
————————-

„Kunimi" I say. 

He just looks at me. No scratch that, he stares at me. 

„Long time, no see. How have you been, Kageyama? I didn't see you the whole sommer-break." 

That makes sense. I mean I wasn't even in Miyagi, how should he see me? 

You see, I wanted to stay. Just me and only me.   
But apparently I've got another grandma? 

One day she just called me. Asked how I'm doing and stuff. It was kinda weird 'cause I've never heard of her. 

She lives in Hyogo and wanted me to visit her there. She's the mother of my mother.   
(The grandparents I am aware of are dad's parents.) 

And then I visited her. In Hyogo. I'm glad she's really my grandma and not just some weird woman who wants to kidnap me or something. 

Anyway, she knew about what happened. She knows everything. About my parents, Miwa...   
I don't even know, how she knows about this.   
But I'm not complaining, better that way than explaining everything by myself.   
I don't think I could do that. 

I spent the whole break with her. And I think it was the best time of my life. She's very kin- 

„Kageyama? You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Kunimi asks. 

Right, I forgot he's still there. 

„Yeah sorry, I wasn't in Miyagi during the whole break." 

„Yeah? How comes? Mind if I take a seat next to you?" 

„Go on."

He places himself on the chair next to me. 

„So where were y-?" 

Right as he wants to asks his question, our teacher enters the classroom. 

To be honest, I'm kinda glad our teacher came. Now I can obviate any kind of weird talking with Kunimi. 

The whole lesson was really awkward. 

I would be lying if I said there wasn't any tension between Kunimi and me. I can feel him stare at me. But I won't look at him. Nope. 

If I say I ran out of my classroom after my teacher Isayama-Sensei dismissed us, just know I am not lying.   
I get a few weird looks while I run through the hallways, but I don't care. I just want to get away from Kunimi. And any other old teammate of mine. 

Now I'm sitting on the rooftop with mad gu-   
Kyotani sorry, I'm sitting with Kyotani on the rooftop of our school and we're eating lunch together, well he eats. I didn't bring any lunch (Not that I have food at home anyway). I don't know where he got the key for the rooftop from, but I won't ask. It's better for both of us. 

„Hey Kyotani, there's a Kunimi on the volleyball team, right?"

„Huh? Kuni who? The only name I remember is Iwaizumi's." 

„But isn't this your second year at the volleyball club? You don't even know Oikawa-San?"

„Nah, I wasn't even playing for a bit of time."

„Why?"

„They said I need to get along with the team and if I don't, I'm getting benched. So I decided to quit.   
Nah, not really quitting, but y'know taking a break. Right now I'm just watching the team." 

„Oh. So you're not good at teamwork as well, huh"

„What?! I just... Tch, never mind.  
Why did you ask anyway, Kageyama?" 

„He and I were on the same team in middle school. I wanted to avoid him and the rest of the team because... things happened. But with my luck, we've got maths together. He decided to sit next to me." 

„Wait you play volleyball?"

Good question. Well, I decided to quit, but do I really want to quit? 

„Honestly, I don't know. It isn't fun anymore, y'know?"

„Come watch their training with me.   
Maybe you start enjoying it again..?"

„Hell no. Did you even listen to me? They hate me. What would they say if I just go there? No, no. Won't happen. Nope!"

„You sometimes remind me of Oikawa, that's scary. Stop whining."

„I'm not whining!" 

„Whatever you say. I'll get going. Tell me if you want or not. Your choice." With that Kyotani was gone. 

Watching their training?   
I'll think about it.  
Nah scratch that, I'm not going. 

But I love volleyball. Well I used to. Wouldn't it be sad if I was quitting? 

Probably. 

But now I need to concentrate on my science classes.   
I'll think about it later. 

———————-

And later is now, I guess? 

I'm on my way to the grocery store.   
School ended half an hour ago, I need to walk at least another 30 minutes. 

I know, I should go and watch their training. My grandpa would want me to.   
God, he would never want me to quit volleyball. 

We've always had this "special connection" my family always talked about.   
Not only my family told us, even strangers could see or feel that. 

I never knew what they were talking about, until now.   
I hate myself because I only realised how much I love and need him, after he died.

I know it's rude to have favourites, but not gonna lie, he was the most important person to me. 

He always knew how I felt. 

He always knew I'm alone.

He knew it. 

He knew the other kids didn't want to play with me because of my scary face. That was only elementary school. 

He knew I'm not very social, knew how difficult it is for me to talk to people. 

He knew how sad I became after dad's death. 

He knew how alone I felt after Miwa left. 

He knew mum wasn't a good mother.   
Even though I would never admit that.

He knew that my teammates in middle school hated me. God, even I didn't know that. 

He always helped me or tried to at least. Even after he became sick. After he got into the hospital. 

He was always there for me. 

He made me promise to never stop playing volleyball.

I can't quit. 

I can't let him down. 

I need to pay him back. For all his hard work. 

It's worth a try, isn't it? 

„HEY!" Someone screams. 

Suddenly, this someone pulls me back. 

„Huh?"

„Are you stupid? You almost ran in front of a car. YOU COULD HAVE DI- wait, K-Kageyama?"

Surprised I look up, to see- 

„Iwaizumi-San?"   
Wow, the avoiding didn't help at all. 

„What were you doing, Kageyama?!"

„I was lost in thought. Sorry, Senpai." I say while deep bowing. 

„You don't need to be sorry, Kageyama. Just watch out where you're going. Don't die on me, you hear me? Anyway, I was going to get meat buns. You wanna come too?"

„Sure." I feel like I have no choice anyway.   
Iwaizumi-San looks at me like I have no choice. So why don't just going with him. 

We start walking. 

In front of us, there is a small store. I've never seen this before. 

Well now I regret going. Yes, I'll die.   
This is the worst thing that ever happened in my whole life. 

No not worst. Maybe second worst. Nah, let's say third worst. But that's not the point. 

In front of me, there is the whole Seijoh team, happily eating meat buns. 

Please kill me. Here and now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I forgot any trigger warnings!!

TW: mentions of blood, mentions of cutting,   
eating disorder, panic attacks (mentioned),  
swearing 

Voices  
————————

In front of me, there is the whole Seijoh team, happily eating meat buns. 

Please kill me. Here and now.

„Tobio-Chan?" No, no, no, no, no, please no. 

„Kageyama?" A very well known voice asks me. Kyotani. He's here. 

„Kyotani?" I slowly turn to look at him. 

'Help me' I mouth towards him but I don't think he understands. 

„Tobio-Chan? Iwa-Chan? What is going on?"

„I took him with me." Iwaizumi-San says.

„Yeah, no shit sherlock. We see that, what   
Oikawa-Senpai wanted to ask was, why is the king here? With us." My old teammate and friend, Kindaichi, says. 

„What did you just say, huh?!" Kyotani interrupts.

„Don't pick up a fight again, Kentarou!"

„He starte-"

I don't know what else they said. 

Because I'm currently running away. 

I act like a 5 years old, running away from my problems.

I'm so pathetic. 

I'm a fucking coward. 

I get overwhelmed by something like this?   
How embarrassing. 

I stop running at a playground. 

I've never been here before. 

But I wouldn't say I'm lost. 

Just kidding, I'm definitely lost.

I walk towards a swing and sit down.   
I've had something like this before.   
It happened in Hyogo with my grandma. 

She celebrated a small party and invited all of her neighbours.   
I didn't know about this. 

Everything was too much. 

Too many people. 

Too many voices.

Too many smells. 

Too many lights. 

Too much laughter. 

I was overwhelmed.   
My grandma told me I had a panic attack or something.   
I couldn't breathe properly.   
I didn't hear anything anymore.   
I didn't see anything. 

That just now wasn't as bad as it was the first time. Not a little. 

But still uncomfortable. 

I should call it a day and go home.   
But I'm lost. Fucking hell. 

———————

In the end I found my way back home.   
After walking for hours. 

And I still don't have food. Damn Seijoh. 

But I'm not hungry anyway.   
I just want to sleep. 

This day is tiring. And it's only 5pm. 

I don't even remember falling asleep at this point. 

————

It's now 3am and I'm awake and hungry.   
What is wrong with me? 

I feel so empty. I don't like that.   
I wanna feel anything except for this. 

I still think about what happened.   
Everyone looked at me like I am weird or something.  
You are.  
They looked like they all hated me, especially Kindaichi.   
It's because they all hate you.  
No, that's not true. Kyotani doesn't hate me. Iwaiuzmi-San too. Why else would he invite me?  
To embarrass you. He knows they all hate you after all.   
But a few don't even know me.   
Everyone knows the king.   
I'm not a king anymore.   
You are. 

No. 

Yes. 

No. 

Yes.

„NO!" I shout. What the hell is wrong with me? 

I don't know why, but suddenly I am very mad.   
Mad at myself.   
Mad at the voice in my head.   
Mad at Iwaiuzmi-San.   
Mad at Kindaichi and his whole fucking team. 

I throw everything I can find. 

Blankets, pillows, pictures, plates, videos of volleyball matches.  
And then I see myself in the mirror. I hate what I see. 

„YOU TYRANNIC KING!" I shout while punching the mirror. 

Broken glass flies around me.   
I get only a few small cuts which still bleed a lot. 

My apartment is a mess.   
Broken glass is everywhere, blood, my clothes, shards, everything lays on the floor.   
It looks like I was robbed. 

I am a mess. 

What should I do with myself? 

I can't anymore.

I take a shard of glass and put it against my skin. 

Cold hits my warm skin. 

And I come to my senses again. 

What were I am about to do?! 

I drop the glass and look around.   
Everything is destroyed. 

There is something warm in my face.   
I started crying. I sobbed until I fell asleep on the floor, between all the mess I made. 

———————

That was yesterday.   
I wandered from the floor to my bed. 

I'm not going to school today. Or maybe the rest of the week.   
I don't feel like going.   
I'm still a mess.   
My apartment's still a mess.   
I haven't eaten in days.   
I'm skinnier than normal, I have dark eye bags.   
My hair is too long. 

And the voices are getting louder.  
They tell me all the bad things about me. 

And they're right. 

Why should I even continue?   
For who?   
For what?

Someone knocks at my front door.   
I didn't invite anyone though. 

„Kageyama? It's Iwaizumi. And Oikawa's here too. Could you let us in?" 

Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San? 

„Tobio-Chan answer, please! Your great Senpai came all the way to you, so you have to open the door! Everything else would be so ru- OUCH   
Iwa-Chan, stop punching me!" Oikawa shrieks. 

„What Trashykawa means, we're worried about you. You just ran away yesterday and you weren't at school. Please tell us you're safe and sound at least."

„I'm good", I say. „Please leave." 

„Please let us in, Tobio-Chan. You don't sound good at all!" 

They stayed for another 30 minutes in front of my door, and then went home. 

I pull my blanket over my head, and curl myself into a ball.   
Maybe I can sleep a bit. 

———————

I did this the whole week. 

Just staying in bed and ignoring Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San. I know it's rude, but I really don't want to talk to them. 

Today's Saturday.   
I really need to buy food. 

I only ate a few snacks the whole week.   
I don't think that's very healthy.   
But I'm not hungry. 

„Oi!" Someone, I recognise as Kyotani, screams.   
„If you don't open your fucking door, I swear to god, I'm gonna break inside, you hear me?!" 

I slowly get out of bed and open my door. 

He looks at me with wide eyes.   
Even his breathing stops.

Then he musters me.   
Am I ugly or something? 

„What happened, Kageyama? You..."   
He pushes me aside and steps into my apartment. 

„What is wrong?" He whispers.   
„Please tell me what's wrong. You know I care about you. You're my best friend. And I love you." 

To hear that from Kyotani was everything I needed to break down. I begin to cry, to sob. 

He turns around and embraces me.   
„It's okay. Kage- Tobio. Tobio you're gonna be fine. Ist gonna be okay." He says. 

And I just let everything out. 

Will everything be good?   
I don't know. 

But I still got some hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I forgot to put any trigger warnings!

TW: mentions of cutting, depression, panic attacks,   
mentions of alcohol, mentions of abuse,   
anxiety

Move in with me

——————————

But I still got some hope.

„What's wrong Tobio?" Kentarou asks after I calmed down. 

„I don't know Kentarou. I know there's something wrong, but I don't know what." 

„What happened after you ran away?" 

I tell him almost everything, I even tell him about what happened at Kitagawa-Daiichi.

He just sits there next to me, and listens.

He doesn't say anything and I'm getting kinda anxious.

„I think I know what's going on." He finally says. 

„Let's go out."

„What? Now? Have you properly looked at me? I look like shit, I look so pathe-"

„You don't need to tell me that, I have eyes.   
C'mon now!" He interrupts, while pulling me to my feet. 

—————

After I put on a hoodie and joggers and locked my door, we started walking and now we're at a grocery store.   
I needed to go here anyway. 

„That's a lot, Kentarou. I don't think I have enough money with me to pay all of this." 

„I know, stupid. I'm gonna buy these things."

„No, you can't to that. I can't let you bu-"

„I can and I will. Watch me!" He says as he pays for everything. 

I didn't even realize we were done shopping.   
The fuck?

Altogether we had three bags full of groceries. 

„And now we're going to clean your apartment."

And we did. He gave me an old mirror, which once belonged to him, but he apparently doesn't need it anymore. 

He made my laundry, I didn't know he's able to do something like that. No offence. 

He treated my cuts which were from the broken mirror and some I did myself. I told him I did this myself.   
He wasn't mad (he seemed to except something like this) but he wasn't happy about it either. 

And he gave me some old clothes, he once owned, because mine didn't fit anymore.   
When did I become so skinny? 

He brought light inside my apartment. And it didn't even overwhelm me. 

It's his company. It's really comforting. 

I'm glad he's here. 

And now he's cooking dinner for us.   
Pork curry with an egg on top. (My favourite) 

He invited himself over for a sleepover.   
Not that I'm complaining!

I sit at the small table in my kitchen and watch him cook. 

„Where's your family?" He suddenly asks. 

„Gone. My mother is everywhere and nowhere, I have no idea. And my sister Miwa is somewhere in Europe and works as a hair and makeup artist.   
My grandfather and father are dead." 

„So you have no one?" 

„I have a grandma who lives in Hyogo. But I only found out about her recently. I spent Sommer break with her. She's nice."

„Hmhh", he just hums. 

—————

We mostly eat in a comfortable silence.   
Until-

„We should go cut your hair tomorrow. Do you even see anything like this?" 

„Not really" I laugh. 

When was the last time I laughed?   
I'm not sure but it was definitely a while ago. 

„How are you buying food? You're underage, you aren't able to work. Don't tell me you steal!"

„No of course not! My mum usually sends me money." 

„Usually?" He raises his eyebrows. 

„Yeah.."

„I don't like your mother. Does she know about your mental health?" 

„My mental health?" 

„Yes stupid, you're obviously not okay"

„What do I have?" 

„Do I look like a doctor to you? I can only guess. You need to see a doctor or therapist!" 

„I don't have money for that." 

„That's why you need to tell your mum. Call her or something."

Me calling my mother? I can't do that. 

She told me not to. 

I'm only allowed to call at the end of the month. 

Last time I called her before, she did things. 

She told the man. This stupid, tall, muscular, broad man. 

He smelled like alcohol.

One day I saw him sitting in the living room after I came home from school. 

He either broke in or he had a key. I don't know. 

If he had a key, he'd be able to get in here any second. 

If he broke inside, he'd be able to just do it again. 

He would always find a way to come in. 

He would do this again. 

He would throw bottles at me, punch and slap me, he would kick me, again. 

And he would just leave me there, bleeding and suffering. Again.

I wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

I wouldn't, no couldn't go to school.

Then my teachers would call my mother. 

And she would be mad, terrifying.   
She wouldn't give me money for two, maybe three months. 

It can't happen again! 

We can't call her! 

I don't want the man to be here. 

What should I- 

„TOBIO!"  
„Listen to me. It's me Kentarou, your best friend.   
And probably your only. But that doesn't matter right now. Listen to me, okay? We're together in your apartment. And we're alone, 'kay? Just you and me. So calm down, you hear me?" 

Calm down? Apartment? Alone? What is he talking about? 

Who is he? 

„It's okay, it's me. Only me. Focus on my breathing. Nothing else matters right now." 

Suddenly my head is on something warm, it's moving. Breathing. 

Is it a chest? 

Yeah, it is. 

Something, or someone is stroking my hair. 

Just like my grandfather always did.   
I like it, it's comforting.

Is this my grandpa?

No, he's dead. 

Am I dead too?!

I start to adjust my breathing to his. Whoever he is. 

I slowly begin to see clearer. 

I begin to calm down. 

Where am I? 

„It's alright, Tobio. That's good. Just breathe with me." 

Right, I know this voice. 

Kentarou. 

I'm with him in my apartment. 

He helped me clean up. 

He cooked for us. 

„Kentarou" 

„That's right, it's alright, Tobio" 

„We can't call her!" I start to panic again. 

„Yeah, I figured. We won't call her. It's alright." 

Yeah that's good. 

——————

My house is a lot brighter than before.   
I'm laying on my bed. 

Kentarou lays next to me. Sound asleep. 

How embarrassing! 

I had a panic attack in front of him.   
I cried in his arms. Twice already. 

But it felt kinda...good? 

It felt good to have someone. It helped me a lot. 

„Ken, I'm hungry." I say while shaking him lightly. 

„I don't care. Make breakfast yourself!" He groans. 

„I'm gonna burn the kitchen." 

„You won't! You lived almost your whole life alone. You know how to cook, you're just lazy as fuck." He yells while sitting up to glare at me. 

„Yeah, you're right." 

„I was thinking, you know." Kentarou says, suddenly very serious. 

„Wow, congratulations."

„Don't be rude I'm trying to be nice!"   
„Anyway, my uncle and aunt are very nice, y'know." 

„Okay...?" I ask. 

„And we have a spare room, we don't need. It's pretty big. And you obviously can't live alone.."

„What are you trying to say?" 

„Move in with me."  
„Live with me and my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Kentarou’s pov of the story until now.   
> So the next two chapters will be a bit longer. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated:)


	6. Kentarou’s pov pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The last 5 chapters in Kentarou's pov and his past.) 
> 
> This ~text~ is a flashback btw. 
> 
> There will be a second part in Kentarou’s pov, it’s already done!   
> Will be posting tomorrow:)

Kentarou's pov

~„It's alright, Ken-Chan. Mum and Dad aren't able to have you. We can't take care of you. We don't have enough money. I don't want you to be missing something in your childhood. You understand me, right? Mummy and daddy want to have you, but we can't have you. But remember, we love you."~

Another dream of the people who used to be my parents. At first I didn't understand what my biological mother meant, I was only ten years old, you've got to know. But now I understand. 

I don't like them. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them.

Hate is a strong word. 

I hate almost everything and everyone. 

But I don't hate them. 

„Kentarou, it's time for breakfast, you're gonna be late for school!" My aunt, Misaki, shouts. 

Tch, it's not like I care for school or anything. 

————

„Go to school now, you're going to be late again!" Misaki tells me after I ate. 

She's really annoying, but she's nice. I guess. 

I was really sad after I got here. Not because my uncle and aunt are bad people, but it was better before. It was better with Yuki-San and Isamu-San.   
They were the best. 

At first I felt bad for thinking like this. 

In the end my aunt and uncle just wanted to make me happy. 

But I already was, with my for-

„Sorry." Someone mumbled. This someone fucking bumped into me. 

„Watch where you're going, brat!" I yell. I usually wouldn't be so rude, but I'm having a bad day, so I don't really care.

„Maybe you should watch where you're going too, don't you think, idiot!" This little- wait he's even taller than me. Fuck.

„What did ya sa-"

„Kyotani, stop picking fights and go to your damn class!"

That was Iwaizumi. Of course he sees me.   
I don't really have respect for anyone, but this guy is scary, but kind of...comforting? So he isn't too ba-  
WAIT NO.   
He is not comforting.   
Nope no one is. 

You. Like. And. Need. No one. 

I look back to the guy in front of me and he looks really distressed. The fuck? 

„Alright, listen...please. I know I was very rude and I am really sorry. I'd appreciate if you could distract Iwaizumi-San for me, so I can run away from him. Y'know I'm kinda avoiding him right now. I owe you if you distract him for me, 'kay?" He suddenly blurts out. Suddenly very formal. 

Should I help him? Why should I- 

Wait. 

He owes me? 

Doesn't sound too bad.

„Alright, you owe me." I say, while walking past him to get to Iwaizumi. 

I just hear him running away.

Weirdo. 

„Oi Kyotani. You know this guy? He looks like someone I know." 

„He's my cousin. His name's...Makoto. He gave me money for lunch, I forgot mine." I lie.   
Well it's only half a lie. I really forgot my money. 

„Your cousin Makoto, huh?" 

I just nod and start to make my way to my lesson.  
I'm usually a good liar, but I can't lie in front of Iwaizumi. 

Curse him.

—————

I forgot my money, yes, but I already have an idea what to do. 

You may call me genius. 

„You. You're gonna buy me lunch today, I forgot to bring money." If you're asking how I found his classroom, let's just say, I have my contacts. 

I hope he isn't too difficult. That would be s-

„Sure. My name's Kageyama Tobio by the way. Call me Kageyama." He interrupts my thoughts.   
Well that was rather easy. 

„I didn't ask for your name. I just wanna eat, now let's go." I hiss. We make our way to the cafeteria. 

„Is that everything I need to do to pay you back?"

„I suppose. I'm in a good mood, usually I wouldn't even have helped you. Just for you to know." That was a lie. But he doesn't have to know I seem to like him.

Wait, no, that was definitely a lie too.

„What's your name?"

„Not any of your business. We're not friends or anything!" 

„Then I'm just gonna continue calling you 'mad guy'" 

Mad guy?!

„You what-? Never mind I'm Kentarou Kyotani. Call me whatever you want, I guess."   
But I'm kinda curious.   
„Can I ask you a question, Kageyama?"

„Sure." 

„Why do you avoid Iwaizumi?" He even has a beneficial effect on me, like on me.   
Why would he avoid him?

„I actually avoid the whole volleyball team. Let's just say; we aren't that good." 

„Bad at making friends, huh?" Tch, loser. 

„Yeah, kinda." 

„I think you're not that bad."   
Wait, did I say that out loud?!

„You wanna be my friend?"

„HAH?! No way I don't need friends. Good bye."

„But your lun-" 

„BYE" 

Nope I don't need friends, I don't need anyone. 

No one needs me either.

My parents may wanted me, but they couldn't afford to have me, in the end, they didn't need me. 

My foster parents, Yuki-San and Isamu-San, were really nice and I felt really good with them.   
But in the end, they only fostered me.   
They didn't need me. 

My teammates didn't need me. They even benched me. Because I wasn't good at teamwork or something, tch. 

And my aunt Misaki and my uncle Kanaye, they love me. But they don't need me. They could easily live without me. I mean they already did.

So I don't need anyone too. 

I don't need friends. 

And they don't need me.

—————

„I am SO hungry!" I yell while entering my house. 

„Stop yelling, Ken!" Kanaye scolds me.

„Did you not watch volleyball practice today?" Misaki asks. 

„No, I am starving. Have you cooked yet?" 

„Leftovers are in the fridge. I'm going to work, bye!" Misaki slams the door shut. 

„Alright, I'm in the living room" Kayane says. 

Not that I care.

——————

Next day at school this guy, Kageyama, comes to me. 

When did I say that we're friends?!

„You look like shit." I greet him. 

„I didn't sleep last night."

„Why?" 

„I don't know. I slept the whole day and wasn't tired anymore later." As I said, weirdo. But this is, in fact, really weird. 

Which normal person sleeps the whole day?

„You slept the whole day? My aunt and uncle would never let me sleep a whole day!" I say. 

„Your aunt and uncle? What about your parents?"

Tch, I already told him too much. 

„I live with my aunt and her husband. Not that it's any of your business." I say while walking away. 

It's not like I don't like Kageyama.  
(Don't tell anyone I said this!)

But I don't trust anyone. And we know each other for like one day? 

He already knows more than my volleyball team. 

Stop. 

I wouldn't call them my volleyball team.   
It's the volleyball team. 

Right. 

~„I can do this alone! I don't need anyone!" 

„You need to trust us, Kyotani. You can't just play by yourself! We're six people, not only ONE!" One of the other first years, Yahaba I think, yells. 

„I can't just trust you! I don't know you, you'll just leave me!" 

„If you don't trust us, we aren't able to play with you." A second year, called Iwaizumi, says. 

„Sit on the bench, Kentarou." Our captain tells me. 

„WHAT?!" 

„We can't play with you like this. Go sit on the bench." He says again. 

„I'm not going to be benched! You can't to that!" 

„Kyotani, you need to play with us. Or you sit ou-" Another second year, Oikawa I think it was, says. 

„I'm quitting. I'm done. I am quitting volleyball."

„No, you don't need to do this, Kentarou. Listen, I don't want to bench you, but you give me, no, you give us no other choice." Captain says again.

„I don't wanna hear that. I qui-"~

„Kentarou! Are listening? What's the answer to question number two?" 

Fuck, I day dreamed again. 

——————

After that incident, I went straight to the rooftop to have some alone-time. 

Well that's what I wanted to do. 

Now Kageyama sits next to me. 

And he isn't even eating food.

Why is he here?!

„Hey Kyotani, there's a Kunimi on the volleyball team, right?"

„Huh? Kuni who? The only name I remember is Iwaizumi's."   
That's only half true. I only don't remember the names of the new first years. I wasn't there on the day they introduced themselves.

„But isn't this your second year at the volleyball club? You don't even know Oikawa-San?"

„Nah, I wasn't even playing for a bit of time."  
Also only half true. 

„Why?"

Should I tell him?   
Well we're kinda friends, so-

„They said I need to get along with the team and if I don't, I'm getting benched. So I decided to quit.   
Nah, not really quitting, but y'know taking a break. Right now I'm just watching the team."   
Yeah fuck it. 

„Oh. So you're not good at teamwork as well, huh"  
Not good at teamwork?

Well that's what they said. 

Hold on- 

As well...? 

„What?! I just... Tch, never mind.  
Why did you ask anyway, Kageyama?" 

„He and I were on the same team in middle school. I wanted to avoid him and the rest of the team because... things happened. But with my luck, we've got maths together. He decided to sit next to me." 

Poor guy.

Things happened, huh. 

Mood. 

„Wait you play volleyball?"

„Honestly, I don't know. It isn't fun anymore, y'know?" 

No, I actually don't know, the fuck?

„Come watch their training with me.   
Maybe you start enjoying it again..?"

Did I just..?   
Since when am I having a soft spot?!

„Hell no. Did you even listen to me? They hate me. What would they say if I just go there? No, no. Won't happen. Nope!" Wow, rude. why did I feel sorry for him?!

„You sometimes remind me of Oikawa, that's scary. Stop whining."

„I'm not whining!" 

„Whatever you say. I'll get going. Tell me if you want or not. Your choice." And with that I leave.

——————

„I fucking hate school!" I yell while entering my house. 

„Language, Ken!" Misaki yells at me. 

„I need to do extra exercises, just because I wasn't listening for 2 damn minutes." 

„So you can't watch practice again?"   
„You didn't listen?" 

Misaki and Kayane say at the same time. 

Misaki is always scared that I stop watching their practice and fully quit.

„Yes, I wasn't listening, Kayane. No, I'm not going to watch practice, again, Misaki." I say. 

„If you'll excuse me, I need to work now."   
I say and I walk into my room to take a nap. 

——————

The next day I was finally able to watch practice again. 

I wish I wasn't. 

„What do you mean team bonding?!" I ask. 

„Team bonding. For better teamwork. You should come with us. It would help you with your trust issues, and your bad teamwork-"

„I'M SORRY?! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?!"

„Kentarou, let Shittykawa talk." Iwaizumi says.

„HEY! Stop calling me that, Iwa-Chan!  
Anyway, what I was going to say is, we all need team bonding, so we're going to eat meat buns instead of practicing." Oikawa says cheerfully with his little, annoying wink. 

„FINE. But I'm not going to buy myself meat buns. It's your treat!"

„Alright, it's settled then." Iwaizumi says. 

„Let's go then!" Matsukawa basically yells. 

This is going to be a looooong day.

At some point, Iwaizumi just walked away to buy something, I think. 

And I thought it couldn't get any worse. 

„Alrighty, does everyone have a meat bun?" Oikawa asks, with his annoyingly smile. 

And who the actual fuck says alrighty?!

Seriously, what is it with that guy?!

Suddenly, I hear the door bells ring, someone entered the shop. 

Is Iwaizumi finally he- 

Kageyama?

And I thought I was having a bad day.

„Tobio-Chan?"

Didn't he want to avoid the whole team?

„Kageyama?" I ask. 

„Kyotani?" He slowly turns around and looks at me. He looks glad to see me. 

He mouths something to me, but I don't know what.

„Tobio-Chan? Iwa-Chan? What is going on?"

„I took him with me." Iwaizumi says. 

„Yeah, no shit sherlock. We see that, what   
Oikawa-Senpai wanted to ask was, why is the king here? With us." One of the first years says. 

What was his name again?   
Doesn't matter, I'll call him turnip-head.

Seriously, what is wrong with his hair? 

Hold on- 

WHAT DID HE SAY?!

„What did you just say, huh?!" I yell at him. 

„Don't pick up a fight again, Kentarou!" Iwaizumi scolds me. 

„He started it!" 

And then Kageyama ran away.


	7. Kentarou’s pov pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part in Kentarou’s pov. 
> 
> (~text~ are flashbacks) 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Comments are appreciated<3  
> !Also criticism and requests!

Kentarou's pov

And then Kageyama ran away.

„The fuck did you just say, Turnip head?!" I yell. 

„What did you just call me?!" 

„STOP! Okay, Iwa-Chan, please go after him." 

„On my way!" Iwaizumi answers. 

„No, he avoids all of you, you'll just make it worse! Let me go after him, I'm his fucking friend!" I disagree. 

„Your friend? The king has no friends" Turnip-head says. 

Jerk. 

„Kindaichi, enough. Everyone, calm down! What are you waiting for, Iwa-Chan? Go!" 

Iwaizumi runs out the door. 

„Let me go, I'm his friend!" I shout. 

„SHUT UP!" 

Silence. 

That was unexpected. 

The others think the same. 

Did this sleepy guy jus- 

„Sleepy-Chan...?"

„You need to calm the fuck down! We can't panic now. I know Kindaichi, you don't like Kageyama because of what happened in middle school. But get your shit together already! How old are you?   
This is the past, he changed, I changed, you changed, all of us fucking changed!" 

I did except that from everyone, damn even Watari. 

But Kunimi?!

Since when does he care about something?

He is the laziest person I know, who doesn't care about anything and anyone. 

Why now?

And what the fuck happened in middle school?! 

„And you Kyotani, you need to shut up, okay?! We get it, he's your friend, that's why we need you here! Didn't you guys see his face?   
He was terrified. He is afraid of us.   
Did no one wonder why he didn't attend the volleyball club?!   
He obviously didn't because of us. We need to fix this, I need to fix this. And you're the only person who knows what to do with him.   
So stop screaming and fighting and start to work together. Team bonding, right?" 

Everyone was speechless. 

I think no one's ever seen him like this. 

Not even Turni- Kindaichi. 

„Right... He's right." Comes surprisingly from Kindaichi. 

„I'm sorry" he adds. 

„As you should be-"

„Kyotani!" Yahaba warns. 

„-but I guess I'm sorry too." 

More silence. 

„Don't look at me like that. I have apologised before." 

The door bells ring again, but it's only Iwaizumi who enters. No Kageyama in sight. 

„I lost him, he sure is a fast runner. I hope he plays volleyball with us after that." Iwaizumi says, trying to loosen up the bad mood. 

A few laugh. 

Some even agree. 

„Alright, I've got an idea." Oikawa says.   
„Iwa-Chan and I are going to talk to him tomorrow at school. If he skips, we're going to visit him at home." 

„Wait, why no-"

„No Kentarou, please leave this to us. We need to talk to him about some things. Clear things up" Iwaizumi tells me. 

„I'm only agreeing for Kageyama's sake. Don't make me regret this!" 

„We won't!" They say at the same time. 

——————

„Are you two lovers?" 

I choke on air.

I turn around to see Kunimi behind me. 

God, I just wanted to go home in peace.

„Lovers? Aren't you supposed to be smart?!" 

„So you're not..?"

„No! Why? Are you interested in him?"   
God, you shouldn't be talking to me about this stuff.

„What, no! Isn't it weird to like a guy, when you're also a guy?" 

„No, that's bullshit. It's not weird, it's normal...love, I guess."

„Oh. You're right, I suppose.  
But I thought you're lovers. I've never seen you this protective over someone. I actually never saw you with someone in general. I thought you don't have friends." Kunimi mumbles.

„What happened in middle school, Kunimi?"   
I ask, ignoring his insult.

„Something bad. But I don't think you should be asking me this." 

„Why is Kindaichi so mad about it and you're not?"

„I don't think he's mad at Kageyama. Or not only at least. I think he's mad at himself. Because he's stupid. It's gonna be a long way until Kindaichi forgives himself and with that Kageyama." 

„You sit next to him during your maths class. Why?"

„Wow, he sure told you a lot" Kunimi laughs.   
„I want to make things up with him again. I want to hear his side of the story. I knew he was going to attend Seijoh, so it confused me to not see him at the volleyball tryouts. He lives volleyball, y'know" 

„He told me it's not fun anymore." 

„And I think it's because of us, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi-San, Oikawa-San and me." 

„You better get your shit together, bye" 

„Wait!" 

„What?!" 

„You're a nice guy, Kyotani. I hope we'll become friends too." 

„We'll see, BYE" 

„Good bye"

———————

I didn't see Kageyama the whole week. 

According to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Kageyama skipped the whole week. 

No success. 

So now I'm going to visit him. 

Fuck them.

I asked Iwaizumi for Kageyama's address. 

All hopes are on me. 

„Oi!" I yell, while banging at his door.  
„If you don't open your fucking door, I swear to god, I'm gonna break inside, you hear me?!" 

He finally opens the door, after what felt like years.

But I don't like what I see. 

He looks paler. 

Skinnier. 

He has dark eye bags. 

He looks like he could faint any moment. 

„What happened, Kageyama? You..."   
I push him aside to enter his apartment.

His apartment is a mess. 

Broken glass and clothes everywhere. 

Even blood. 

It smells really bad. Did he never let air inside? 

It's also really dark. 

Where the fuck is his family?! 

„What is wrong?" I whisper.   
„Please tell me what's wrong. You know I care about you. You're my best friend. And I love you."   
Not a lie. 

I suddenly hear crying behind me. 

I turn around to embrace him. 

„It's okay. Kage- Tobio. Tobio you're gonna be fine. It's gonna be okay." I say with the most comforting voice I can do. 

He lets everything out.

„What's wrong Tobio?" I ask again.

„I don't know Kentarou. I know there's something wrong, but I don't know what." He stutters. 

„What happened after you ran away?" 

And he tells me. 

He explains everything to me.   
Even middle school. 

I hate Kindaichi. 

I think I know what's wrong.   
Sadly. 

He can't live alone like this. 

„I think I know what's going on." I say, after he's done. 

„Let's go out." 

„What? Now? Have you properly looked at me? I look like shit, I look so pathe-" He starts to panic again. 

„You don't need to tell me that, I have eyes.   
C'mon now!" I interrupt his thoughts. 

—————

After he changed clothes we went to the nearest grocery store. 

And I quickly sent a message to my aunt, without him noticing. 

He can't stay alone. 

„That's a lot, Kentarou. I don't think I have enough money with me to pay all of this." Idiot. 

„I know, stupid. I'm gonna buy these things."  
It's Kanaye's credit card anyway.

„No, you can't to that. I can't let you bu-"

„I can and I will. Watch me!" I say while paying. 

Altogether we had three bags full of groceries. 

„And now we're going to clean your apartment."

——————

After cleaning his apartment, I started cooking.

I saw his cuts.   
What is he thinking? 

He needs help, I'm going to help. No matter what. 

When was the last time I cared about someone?

~„You need to do a sport, Ken-Chan. I played volleyball when I was your age. I was a wing spiker. Trust me, the sport is AMAZING. And you'll find a lot of friends." Isamu-San says. 

„I'll try it!" 

———

„Yuki-San, this is Yuu. He's my friend!" 

„Hello, Yuu-Chan. I'm Yuki." 

„We're going to play volleyball now!" 

„Have fun, boys!" 

———

„I love you, Ken" Yuu says. 

„I love you too"

———

„Ken-Chan, you know Isamu and I won't keep you forever, right?" 

„Yuki, that was too harsh!" 

„You don't keep me? What do you mean?" 

„You know Ken-Chan, you've got a friendly aunt, she and her husband are going to adopt you." Yuki says with tears in her eyes. Why is she sad?

„You don't want me?" 

„That's not true Ken, bud. We love you." Isamu says. 

„But you don't want me." 

„It's not-"

„You're just like mum and dad! I hate you! I don't care if you don't want me, I don't want you either!" 

„Ken-Chan..."

———

„You'll move away?" Yuu asks. 

„Yes" 

„But I love you! You can't leave!" 

„I don't want to either, I have no other choice" 

„I'll send you a lot of letters. Every day! Until you come back! Me and the rest of the team will never forget you!" 

„Promise?" 

„Pinky promise!" 

———

„Are you sure there are no letters for me, Misaki?" 

My aunt looks sadly at me.

It's pity. 

I don't like that look. 

„I'm sure Ken, there are no letters." 

———

I was eleven years old, when Yuki and Isamu fostered me. 

I was eleven years old, when I found my first friend, my first team. 

I was fourteen years old, when I fell in love with my best friend. 

I was fourteen years old, when Yuki and Isamu told me they won't keep me forever. 

I was fourteen years old, when I moved away. 

I was fourteen years old, when I lost my first team and friends. 

I was fifteen years old, when I lost my second team. 

I was sixteen years old, when i lost my lover.

And I'm seventeen years old, when I found another person I care about. 

Another friend.

It doesn't matter what I lost. 

I'm living now.   
Not in my stupid past. 

I'm having Tobio, a friend, right now. 

I could have a team now. 

I have a family now.

So why living in the past?

I need to move on. 

I need to trust again. 

Love again. 

Start letting people in again. 

Start living without regrets. 

And I start now.~

Where's your family?" I ask my friend.

„Gone. My mother is everywhere and nowhere, I have no idea. And my sister Miwa is somewhere in Europe and works as a hair and makeup artist.   
My grandfather and father are dead." 

„So you have no one?" As I thought. 

„I have a grandma who lives in Hyogo. But I only found out about her recently. I spent Sommer break with her. She's nice." Well that's surprising. 

I just hum in response.

—————

We ate in mostly comfortable silence, but I still need to make sure about a few things. 

I told Misaki about my plans, she and Kanaye agreed. 

But she also told me to take it slow, so he won't get overwhelmed.

„We should go cut your hair tomorrow. Do you even see anything like this?" I start a conversation.

„Not really" he laughs.

Alright, the mood's good right now. 

So phase two of 'my plan'. 

„How are you buying food? You're underage, you aren't able to work. Don't tell me you steal!" I'm pretty sure he doesn't steal. 

He couldn't do anything like that.   
Pussy. 

„No of course not! My mum usually sends me money." 

What's that supposed to mean?

„Usually?"

„Yeah.."

„I don't like your mother. Does she know about your mental health?" I ask straight to the point. 

„My mental health?" 

„Yes stupid, you're obviously not okay"

Is he that oblivious?

„What do I have?" 

„Do I look like a doctor to you? I can only guess. You need to see a doctor or therapist!" 

I didn't want to sound so harsh. 

„I don't have money for that." 

„That's why you need to tell your mum. Call her or something." I want to know more about their relationship. 

He suddenly gets pale. 

Did I say something bad? 

„Tobio?" 

He doesn't react.   
Did he not hear me? 

„Tobio?!" I say louder. 

Still no reaction. 

He's spacing out. 

His breathing speeds up. 

What am I supposed to do?!

I've never dealt with this. 

„Tobio, you hear me?!" 

Nothing. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

My aunt and uncle are at work, I can't call them. 

But maybe- 

„Hello?" Sounds Iwaizumi's voice through my phone. 

„What do you do when someone is having a panic attack?!" 

„What? What is wrong, Kentarou?"

„I'll explain later, we don't have time. What do I do?"

„Okay, listen, talk to this person, tell them who you are and where they are, alright? Tell them something calming. Don't touch them without permission. They maybe panic more. You hear me?" 

„Yes" 

„If they let you touch them, try to let them hear your breathing. Make some breathing exercises, like counting, you understand?" 

„Yes. Thanks. Bye" 

Alright, I can do this. 

„Tobio, it's me, Ken. Your friend" 

No reaction.

His breathing gets worse. 

Don't fucking die!

„TOBIO!" I scream.   
„Listen to me. It's me Kentarou, your best friend.   
And probably your only. But that doesn't matter right now. Listen to me, okay? We're together in your apartment. And we're alone, 'kay? Just you and me. So calm down, you hear me?" 

I think I got his attention. 

But it still doesn't get better. 

I need to get his breathing under control. 

Please, don't panic more. 

„It's okay, it's me. Only me. Focus on my breathing. Nothing else matters right now." I say, while pulling him into my chest.   
Comfort him. 

I start stroking his hair.

Just like Yuki-San always did. 

His breathing slows down. 

Finally. 

„It's alright, Tobio. That's good. Just breathe with me." 

„Kentarou" He says, voice cracking. 

„That's right, it's alright, Tobio" 

„We can't call her!" He blurts out. 

„Yeah, I figured. We won't call her. It's alright." 

He relaxes. Until he fell asleep in my arms. 

I lay both of us in his bed, 'cause I fucking don't care. 

Fight me. 

I get my phone and tell Iwaizumi that everything's fine. And tell Misaki and Kanaye that I made my decision. 

Then fall asleep too. 

——————

„Ken, I'm hungry." A voice says. 

Annoying. 

„I don't care. Make breakfast yourself!" I groan.

„I'm gonna burn the kitchen."

„You won't! You lived almost your whole life alone. You know how to cook, you're just lazy as fuck."

„Yeah, you're right."

Alright, it's time now. 

„I was thinking, you know." I say seriously.

„Wow, congratulations."

„Don't be rude I'm trying to be nice!"  
„Anyway, my uncle and aunt are very nice, y'know." 

„Okay...?"

„And we have a spare room, we don't need. It's pretty big. And you obviously can't live alone.."

„What are you trying to say?"

„Move in with me."  
„Live with me and my family."

He looks shocked.


	8. You’re gonna join, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!   
> Comments are appreciated :))

(Kageyama's pov again)

„Move in with me.  
Live with me and my family."

To say I'm shocked is an understatement.   
Move in with Kentarou? 

I can't do that, can I? 

„You can, my aunt and uncle would love to adopt you."

Did I say that out loud? 

Wait-  
„Adopt?"

„I mean, yes. They adopted me too. And I'm pretty sure it's illegal to live alone at your age. I think it would work out. I'm sure." 

I'm speechless. Should I? What would my mum say?

What about the man? 

„I don't wanna bother your aunt and uncle."

„You won't be a bother, Tobio. Not even I am a bother for them. And I am very bothersome." 

I laugh, that's right. He is bothersome.

But also the nicest person I know. 

„We could visit them if that makes you more comfortable. You can just check them out."

„Ew, you sound like I'm hitting on them"

„What?! Never mind, this conversation never existed. We can visit them after we cut your hair. You look stupi-"

„Alright, alright, I'll go, but for one condition; make breakfast now!" I interrupt him.

He just 'tches' and stands up to prepare breakfast. 

————

„How do you want your hair, young man?" 

„Just a bit shorter, nothing more. Please" 

„Alright"

After 20 minutes we're finally done.  
Ken looks content. 

I'm happy too.

But now comes the hard part.   
Visiting Kentarou's family. 

„Umm, what were their names again?" 

„Do you have amnesia? Misaki and Kanaye." 

„I'm not good with names!"

„I noticed that too. Now knock at the damn door, it's not that hard." 

I swallow hard.   
Then knock. 

A middle aged woman with brown hair and green eyes opens the door. She looks kind, smart and just...lovely? She's got middle long hair with bangs. It fits her really well. She's smaller than me and Kentarou, but not very small. Pretty. 

Next to her stands a middle aged man with black hair and also blue or grey eyes with glasses. He's tall, even taller than me and well built. But he doesn't look scary, he looks really friendly. I like his smile. 

I feel very comfortable. 

„I'm Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you." Is say, bowing. 

They laugh. But it's not a mean laugh. It sounds nice.

„No need to be so formal, Tobio. You can call me Misaki and this is my husband Kanaye. We're really happy that you're visiting us. I was so glad after   
Ken-Chan told us about his friend."

„Misaki!" 

„Sorry, Ken-Chan." 

„Alright, we should go inside now." Kanaye says, we all enter their house.

They start showing me around the house.   
It looks really welcoming. 

We end up sitting in the living room together, drinking tea. 

„I- we would love to have you here with us. Joining our family, Kageyama. I don't wanna force you, and I know you can't decide whether you should move in or not right now, but I want you to know that you won't be a burden at all.   
So for you to know, we really want you." Misaki says. 

I have tears in my eyes. 

They want me, they really want me. 

But I know, deep down I already made my decision, still- 

„I'm gonna consider it. I'll tell you soon." 

„That's alright, it's a big decision to make anyway. No need to rush things. But if you need anything, let us know, we'll help you." 

„Thank you." I say, not really wanting to go back   
'home'. 

„What about a sleepover here?" Ken suggests, as if he could read my mind. 

I nod energetic. 

They laugh. 

I laugh too. 

It feels right. 

————

„And you're sure they don't hate me?" I ask Kentarou on our way to school. 

„Pretty sure. Yahaba, Watari, Matsukawa and Hanamaki don't even know you. And you should have seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they were freaking out because you wouldn't let them in. And Kunimi really likes you, trust me. Kindaichi is...a different story, but he'll make an effort. I hope." 

„Wow, since when do you know their names?"

„Team bonding, we spent a lot of time together because of a certain raven head. And we, well we made things up, I guess. I'm an official player in the team now." 

I stop walking to stare at Kentarou. 

„You what?!" I yell, while jumping on him. 

„Hey, stop! And now you wonder why I didn't tell you." 

„I'm so glad, Ken" 

„Well, you know, I'm good- okay, maybe not good, but better at teamwork now- what means, you got to make up with the team too. You need to start learning how teamwork works too." 

„Who said that?" 

„I did, now hurry up, we're going to be late."

————

My next lesson's maths. I'm scared. 

I slowly go to my seat. 

Kunimi isn't here yet. 

I lay my hands down on my desk and put my head on top to rest a bit. 

The next thing I know is that someone's poking my head.   
I already excepted to see Kunimi standing there I'm front of me, but Kindaichi? What is he doing here?

„Don't sleep in class, Kageyama." He says.   
I'm being caught off guard again. 

He called me Kageyama. Am I still sleeping. 

I hear someone chuckle next to Kindaichi. 

„Don't look so dumbfounded, Kageyama. He can be nice if he wants to." 

„Don't talk like I'm not standing next to you, jerk!" 

I start to laugh.   
I still remember our small bickering back in middle school, when we were still friends. 

„Okay, but now you're the one's that look dumbfounded. What's wrong?" I ask them. 

„Did you-"  
„Laugh?" Kindaichi ends Kunimi's sentence. 

„I'm able to laugh, yes." I say, laughing even more.

„Pretty." I hear Kunimi mumble. 

I don't comment. 

„I don't wanna seem rude, but why did you-" I look at Kindaichi, „come to me?" 

„Well if you're going to join the team, we gonna need to be on good terms, at least a bit. So I wanted to shake your hand or something." 

„And I told him it's stupid to shake hands." 

„Shut up, Kunimi!" 

„Join the team?" I ask perplex. 

„I mean yes, you're gonna join, right?" Kindaichi asks. 

„You... you want me- me to?" 

„Of course we want you to join, Kegayama. We were really surprised to not seeing you at the tryouts." Kunimi says. 

„I'm being honest, I don't want a king on my team-"

„Kindaichi!"

„-BUT I know you've changed. I know we changed. I've grown up a lot, y'know. And I know it wasn't fully your fault. What doesn't mean, we're friends, or anything, at least not now." The last thing was barely above a whisper, but I still heard it. 

„You're gonna join, right?" Kunimi asks.

Am I? 

„I'm-"

to be continued


	9. You can call me king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and criticism is appreciated:)

„You're gonna join, right?" 

„I'm...I don't-"

„Of course he joins." Kindaichi interrupts me.

„He has to, after I held this embarrassing speech."   
We all laugh. 

„Are you going to watch training today?" 

„Yes." 

„Alright, see you there" Kindaichi waves. 

„You don't have to join if you really don't want to, Kageyama." Kunimi says softly. 

„I know." 

„I'm not sorry, by the way." Kunimi says. 

„Huh?" 

„About middle school. I'm not sorry. Not 100% at least. I know what we did, but we didn't- you didn't-"

„It's okay, Kunimi. I'm not fully sorry either. You guys regret doing things, I regret being the king. It's alright, we all know that. Let's just start new." 

„Good idea. I'm Kunimi Akira, nice to meet you." 

„I'm Kageyama Tobio. You can call me king as a nickname if you want to." He looks kinda shocked, but then smiles. 

„Alright, king." 

————————

„You'll watch practice today? How comes?" Kentarou asks me.

„I feel like it."

„Alright, let's go then." 

We walk together into the gym, he already changed clothes. 

„Look who finally decided to show u-" Oikawa-San stops talking. 

„Tobio-Chan!" He cheers. Everyone turns around to look at me. 

„Uhm...hey?" 

„What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi-San asks. 

„I wa-" 

„Don't be rude Iwa-Chan! Tobio-Chan is allowed to watch our practice, right? Right." Oikawa-San interrupts me. 

„That's not what I meant so say." Iwaizumi-San mumbles. 

„Anyway, let's start. You can sit there if you want to." Oikawa-San points to the bench. 

I sit down and watch them.   
And I miss it. 

I miss playing.   
I want to continue.   
I need to continue playing. 

I love the way they move, how they're spiking the ball, receiving it, blocking, setting.  
Especially setting. 

I need to continue!

I made a decision. 

„Hey Kageyama, could you pass the ball to me? I want to practice setting." One of the second years asks me. 

„Sure, ahhh..."

„Shigeru Yahaba." 

„Alright, Yahaba-San."   
Another setter, huh? 

I need to practice setting when I get home.  
And spikes.   
And everything else. 

I throw the ball in Yahaba-San's direction.   
He goes underneath it and positions himself to set.   
Kindaichi spikes the ball. 

He's not bad, but Oikawa-San's way better. 

And there was a little mistake.

„What are you talking about? Which mistake?" Yahaba asks. 

DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! 

Oh no, now they hate me. I'm the king again. They'll abandon me again. 

I go down into a deep bow.   
„I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" 

I close my eyes, ready for some form of rejection. 

But he only laughs.   
Not only he, even Kindaichi laughs. 

„Stop bowing, Kageyama. I'm not mad."   
I slowly rise up again.

„Could you show me what you meant?" Yahaba-San asks. 

„...Sure." I say.   
I get the ball and walk up to him. 

„You should put your hands more like this."   
I say, throwing the ball up to set. 

Suddenly I hear footsteps running towards the net.   
My eyes go wide. 

Kunimi.   
Kindaichi.   
Even Iwaizumi-San. 

They all run towards the net...  
...to spike, to spike my set.

I look to the other side of the court.   
There are Oikawa-San, Kentarou, the other second year and one of the other third years standing, ready to receive the ball. 

A game. 

I focus back at the ball. Who do I set to?   
Will they spike the ball?   
Or will they leave me?  
Are they just trying to embarrass me again?   
What if-

„Kageyama! I'm here!" Kindaichi yells.

I turn around to gaze at him.   
His eyes, determined. 

I look back at the ball once again.

The last time I set to you, you weren't there. 

Now you are. 

Don't let me down again. 

My fingers touch the ball.   
Just before I set I look at Iwaizumi-San. 

Oikawa-San sees this and tells everyone to block him. 

I set, but not to Iwaizumi-San.

To Kindaichi.   
My grandfather taught me that trick. 

I wait for a slam sound. 

I don't hear anything. 

He did jump, right?!  
Or did he- 

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud SLAM. 

I turn around. 

Kindaichi slammed the ball into the other side of the court. 

I'm shocked.   
Everyone's shocked. 

That was a quick attack!

....

„Huh?! I thought you'd set to Iwa-Chan! But a quick attack?!" Oikawa-San whines, breaking the silence.

„Me too." Iwaizumi-San admits. 

„Okay, I see now what you meant." Yahaba-San says. 

„I'll try to correct this." He adds, stunned. 

Kindaichi starts cheering.   
Everyone joins. 

Yes, I already made my decision. 

„I'm gonna continue volleyball." 

Everyone stops.   
All eyes are on me. 

„Thank god, I thought I'd have to force you." Kentarou says. 

Laughing.   
A team. 

It feels like a real team. 

„So you're gonna join us, right?" Kunimi asks. 

„Yes"   
Another round of cheers. 

Even Oikawa-San looks content. 

„Oh, Tobio-Chan, don't think I'll go easy on you, just because you didn't play for a while." 

„Of course not, Oikawa-San." 

„Good. Who wants to eat meat buns after practice?" 

—————————

„I'm glad you play again, King." Kunimi starts a conversation on our way to a small store to buy meat buns. 

„Me too, Kunimi" 

„You should call me Akira, since I call you King."

„Really? I mean you're sure?" 

„Yes, I'm sur-"

„Oi! Stop flirting and come over here, we got meat buns for everyone!" One of the third years yells. 

We both start to blush. 

„We aren't flirting!" I shout. 

„Yeah sure." Kindaichi says. 

Akira runs to attack Kindaichi.

The two third years, who introduced themselves as Matsukawa and Hanamaki, are snickering about something Iwaizumi-San said. Oikawa stands next to them, laughing at Iwaizumi-San too.   
„Shut up Shittykawa! You like that movie too!"  
They only laugh more. 

Yahaba-San and Watari-San are both chatting about volleyball. Watari-San looks really serious. I think he really likes volleyball, even though he doesn't show it like Oikawa-San does. 

„I think I found my place, Ken." I say to Kentarou who is eating his meat bun happily. 

„Huh? What do you mean?" 

„I thought at Kitagawa-Daiichi that I've got a team, but I didn't. After I realised that I was scared. I thought I'd never have a team, or friends." 

„Yeah, I thought just like you, that I'll never have friends and a team again. But there were always right in front of me. I just didn't know how to act towards them and how to treat them.   
But now I got a team.   
We got a team." 

„Yeah, you're right." 

„Alrighty, everyone is done I see. Let's go home now!" Oikawa-San announces. 

The second years (except for Kentarou),   
Hanamaki-San and Matsukawa-San have to go the left way while the rest of us take the right. 

„See you tomorrow at practice, Kageyama."   
Yahaba-San says. 

I smile and nod at him, before we part our ways.

We talk about nothing in particular, just a bit small talk until I need to go. 

„Good bye, see you at practice, my dearest teammate, rival, or whatever. See you, Tobio-Chan!" 

„Bye Tobio." 

„Good bye, Kageyama." Iwaizumi-San says.

Kindaichi just nods. 

„Bye, king" 

„Good bye" I say, turning around, walking down the street. 

Something's strange. I hear the sound of a car. 

But there wasn't a car two seconds ago?!

„TOBIO!!" I hear shouting.

I see the lights of a car. Driving in my direction. 

Fast.   
Really fast. 

I turn around. 

The last thing I see are the faces of my teammates full of horror. 

Something hits me. Hard. 

Then I black out.


	10. You’re not alone anymore

I slowly open my eyes. 

There's really bright light.  
I close them again. 

I can hear the sound of beeping.   
Is it my alarm?   
Did I oversleep again?   
No, my alarm doesn't sound like that. 

There's a light sting on my arm.   
I raise my other arm to touch it.   
Are those needles? 

I open my eyes again. I see everything in a blur.   
I eventually get used to the light.   
All I see is white. 

It smells like disinfectants. 

My head hurts. 

I look to my right.   
Kentarou sits on a uncomfortable-looking chair, sleeping.   
Next to him sits Kunimi. Also sleeping. 

I turn to my left.   
A machine.   
A lot of cables and needles. 

Next to, whatever that thing is called, there's a wall. And a window.   
The sun rises. 

There's a small table. A lot of flowers are on it.   
There's also a big sign.   
'Get well soon, TOBIO-CHAN' stands there. 

Get well soon?   
What happened again? 

I close my eyes and try to remember. 

Practice.   
Meat buns.   
Walking with my team.   
Street.   
Car.   
Lights.   
A honk.   
Black. 

Right.   
I was hit by a car. 

I try to turn my whole body towards Kentarou.   
Bad idea. 

I hiss as a really bad pain goes through my body, especially my left side. 

Kentarou eyes shoot open. 

„Tobio?!" He yells, standing up.   
Kunimi roughly awakes. 

„What's goi- TOBIO!" 

„Get a doctor, Kunimi!"   
Kunimi runs out the door. 

„Hey, you hear me?" 

„Y-yes." I answer, my mouth is really dry. 

„Hold on." He bends down, grabs something out of a bag and shoves it in my hand.   
A water bottle. 

The cold liquid flows down my throat.   
It helps a lot.

I give it back with a small thanks. 

Kunimi storms inside again with a doctor behind him.   
Akira looks relieved, he smiles at me.   
Pretty. 

„Hello Tobio Kageyama. I'm your doctor. You remember who you are, right?" 

„Yes" 

„That's good. Do you know why you are here?" 

„I got into an accident." 

„That's right. Do you want me to tell you about you injuries or would you like me to talk to your mother?" 

„I'd like to hear it myself." 

„Alright, so the crash wasn't too bad, you've got a few bruises and a few fractured ribs.   
What concerns me is your left knee. You fell on it after your crash. You hit it pretty hard." 

The doctor looks at me with pity.   
Why is he looking at me like this?

Is it bad?! 

„What is wrong with it?" 

The doctor sighs, but continues.   
„To say it the easiest way: You broke your knee, Kageyama. Not only in two pieces, no, in many, and I mean many, small pieces."

I turn to look at Kentarou. He looks angry and sad at the same time.   
Then I look at Kunimi. He looks at me with sad eyes. 

Why are they so sad?  
I just need to go to physical therapy and then I'm good again, right?   
Then I'm able to play again, right?! 

„What about volleyball?" I ask no one in particular. 

The doctor sighs again.   
„You'll do physical therapy, but...it will most likely never properly heal again. I'm sorry."

No.   
He said 'most likely', he isn't sure. 

I can play.

I can play! 

„When am I able to play volleyball again?" I ask. 

„Tobio..." Kentarou whispers.   
I turn to look at him.   
He just shakes his head.   
No! 

I look at Kunimi.   
He wears a sad smile on his face, crying.   
Why is he crying?!   
I'm alright!   
I'm fucking alright! 

I finally glance at the doctor. 

„When am I able to play volleyball again?!" I ask, really loud. 

„I'm afraid, Kageyama. You're won't be playing anymore." 

'You won't be playing anymore.' 

„No! You're wrong! I'm totally able to play, watch me!" I try to stand up, swinging my legs over the bed. 

And I scream.   
That shit fucking hurts. 

„Tobio, calm down!" Kentarou and Kunimi come rushing towards me, along with the doctor. 

I lay back down, defeated. 

„I'll leave you three for a bit. Have an eye on him, boys." The doctor leaves.

I just look at the ceiling.   
I start to laugh. 

„How ironic, at first not wanting to play, but being able to and now wanting to play, but not being able to. Sucks to be me. What am I without volleyball?" 

„Tobio..." Kunimi whispers, almost inaudible. 

I turn my head away from both of them.   
And just cry silent tears. 

———————

„Hey Tobes, your mother called yesterday. You know you can't live alone like this. She asked if you want to live with her and her family in Hyogo." 

„I don't wanna. She's cruel." 

„Live with us." Kentarou says.   
I don't think he actually believes I'd agree, judging his voice. 

„I'll do that, Ken." 

„Goo- WHAT? Like are you serious?! Please tell me you're not joking????" 

„I'm not, I like your family, they're more of a family than my own family. They visited everyday, the last two weeks.   
I'd like to live with you." 

Kentarou looks stunned. 

„Al-Alright, I'll tell them." He pulls out his phone and leaves my room. 

I'm already two weeks in here.   
One week in physical therapy, it's very hard and exhausting.  
Without the support I get, I couldn't do it.

The team visited a lot.   
They made clear that I'm still a part of the team. And that I should continue to watch practice and help/correct them.  
And I may have cried.   
Maybe.   
But Oikawa-San surprisingly cried the most. 

He apparently got knee problems too.   
So he kinda knows how I feel. 

Misaki-San and Kanaye-San visited everyday.   
They wanted to make sure I'm not lacking on something. Just like parents would. Or should. 

My mother never came.   
She wants to call me soon.   
Wants me to live with her.  
I'll decline her friendly offer.

But especially Kunimi came a lot.   
Always bringing milk and my favourite curry.   
The food of the hospital is horrible. 

He told me a lot about school and practice.   
They had a practice match against Shiratorizawa once and they won three out of five sets.   
He is still really proud. 

So am I.   
Even though it hurts a lot, I'm very happy for my team. 

Kunimi and I became really close friends.   
Not as close as Ken and I are, of course. 

I'm friends with Kindaichi too. 

After Oikawa-San, he cried the most.   
He was always a crybaby. 

„Misaki and Kayane will come tomorrow to sign the adoption papers! They're really happy, so am I." He whispers the last part, but I still heard him. 

„That's great." 

„Alright, I'll go to school now. I'll tell the team.   
After that I'll go...hang out with Shig- Yahaba.   
So don't miss me too much, but I'm sure your little boyfriend will visit you." 

„Hold on. First. Akira is not my boyfriend, it's not like that. Second, YOU'RE DATING YAHABA-SAN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I yell. 

„Shush, stop it! I'll leave now, bye bye" 

„HEY, DO NOT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" 

„I can't hear you" he says, closing the door. 

„JERK!" I shout after him.

I lay back down and close my eyes.  
I'm fucking tired. 

————————

I open my eyes again.   
Shit, I didn't want to sleep. 

I look to the side and see that it's already dark.   
You can see many stars. 

„Beautiful, right?" 

I am frightened, since when is Kunimi here?! 

„What are-"

„Didn't Kyotani tell you I'd come?" 

„He did." 

„Wanna go out?" He chuckles. 

„Where?" 

„The garden. Let's go to the garden." 

„But-"

He grabs my hand and drags me out of my comfortable bed (of course being careful doing so). 

We enter the small garden.   
It has a lot of flowers, which shine in the moonlight.   
I don't know the names though.   
A few are blue, a few yellow, lots of purple ones. 

Kunimi doesn't drag me anymore, but he still holds my hand.   
I'm not sure why, but I'm not uncomfortable. 

I bend down to pick up a blue flower. Still holding his hand. 

„Look" I say, pushing the flower into his face. 

„Pretty." He laughs, taking it.   
He sits down on the grass, leaning against a tree.   
I do the same, leaning on his side. 

He turns around to look at me and puts the flower into my hair.   
His breathing stops and he smiles. Genuinely smiles. 

„How are you doing?" He asks.   
„To be honest, I'm scared. You probably already heard the news, I'm being adopted, by my best friends' aunt and uncle. Don't get me wrong, they're nice, but..."

„It's still overwhelming. It's okay. You went through a lot." 

„My mother wants to call me."

„What? Why?" 

„She doesn't want to lose custody over me. I think she wants to control me. The only thing she's able to control in her entire life." 

„What are we going to do about it?" 

„I don't know. She-   
Wait we?"

„Of course, Tobio. You're not alone, remember?" 

„I-"

„You have a team, friends, a family. You're not alone anymore, Tobes. Never." 

„Promise?" 

„Promise." 

He places his hand on my cheek. 

The moonlight let's his eyes sparkle.   
The wind blows his hair into his face, it looks good.   
He smiles softly.   
He's pretty. 

„We'll get through this together.   
Through everything.   
Your depression.   
Your family problems.   
Your trust-issues.   
Your knee injury.   
I'll even help you loosing this scary frown." 

We laugh lightly. 

„Thanks, Kunimi." I say softly. 

„Tobio." 

„Yes?" 

„I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. 
> 
> Will his knee heal?   
> Will he be able to play volleyball again?   
> What is he going to say to Kunimi? 
> 
> You want me to make this a series and continue?
> 
> Comments are appreciated:)


End file.
